User blog:BeastMan14/RED Team (Team Fortress) vs The Expendables
The Expendables! The mercs that have taken down two threats to the world! vs The Red Team! The private army of the Reliable Excavation Demolition Company! Last time, the RED team were taken down by the Blood Gulch Squads! Can they make a comeback? The Expendables: Miltary Expert: Barney Ross Weapons: Akimbo Kmbar Gold Combat MKII, Brass Knuckles, Hand Grenade Knives Guy: Lee Christmas Weapons: Assault Rifle w/scope, Throwing Knives The Bruiser: Gunnar Jensen Weapons: M79 w/40 mm buckshot, Brute Strength The One Black Guy: Halle Ceaser Weapons: AA12 Shotgun, Boots The Nimble: Yin Yang Weapons: FN F2000 Machine Gun, Steel Toe Boots, and Martial Arts. The Psychologist Breaker: Toll Road Weapons: Noveski Rifle Works Diplomat, Rifle Butt The Long-Range Warrior: Billy the Kid Weapons: Barrett M107 Sniper Rifle, Bowie Knife The Support: Tool Weapons: MRD, Throwing Knives The Big Support Guy: Trent Mauser Weapons: AA12, Brute Strength Trench.jpg|Trent Mauser Tool.jpg|Tool BillytheKid.jpg|Billy the Kid Tollroad.jpeg|Toll Road 231px-Yin Yang.jpg|Yin Yang 300px-Gunnar Jensenh64ed.jpg|Gunnar Jensen Leechristmas.jpeg|Lee Christmas HaleCaesar.jpeg|Halle Ceaser 300px-Barney ross55hfg.jpg|Barney Ross The Red Team: Military Expert: The Soldier Weapons: Shotgun, Shovel, Rocket Launcher Knives Guy: The Spy Weapons: Revolver, Your Eternal Reward The Bruiser: The Heavy Weapons: Chain Gun, Fists The One Black Guy: DemoMan Weapons: Grenade Launcher, Whiskey Bottle The Nimble: The Scout Weapons: Force-A-Nature, Baseball Bat The Pyscho: The Pyro Weapons: Flamethrower, Fire Axe The Long-Range Warrior: The Sniper Weapons: Sniper Rifle, Jarate The Support: The Medic Weapons: Syringe Gun, BoneSaw, Medi-Gun The Big Support Guy: Engineer Weapons: Pistol, Shovel Scout.jpg|The Scout DemoMan .jpg|The DemoMan The Pyro .jpg|The Pyro The Sniper2.jpg|The Sniper Medic.jpg|The Medic Engineer .jpg|The Engineer File:300px-Heavy.png|The Heavy Spy.jpg|The Spy File:Soldier_.jpg|The Soldier Notes: Voting will end October 15th. The Battle will be in a huge arena full of cover with an underground area with twisting hallways and intel in the middle. Well thought out votes are worth 1 point. Decent votes are worth .5 points. Bad votes are no points. Edges: Miltary Experts: Ross easily beats the soldier as he has better weapons with good range and decent reload time. Edge: The Expendables Knives Guy's: Christmas beats the Spy as his gun has farther range than the Spy's and he is a master knive thrower giving him a better range over the Spy. Edge: The Expendables The Bruisers: The Heavy, with a far more deadly gun and even larger strength, beats Gunnar rather easily. Edge: The RED Team The One Black Guy: The DemoMan has the better weapon with his Grenade Launcher, but Casear has the better melee. So this is indecisive. Edge: Even The Nimble's: Yang takes this easily over the poorly armed, undicisplined Scout. Edge: The Expendables The Pyscho's: The Pyro, with his unhinged personality and brutal weapon, will easily beat down Toll Road. Edge: The RED Team The Long-Range Warrior's: While The Sniper and Billy are evenly matched gun-wise, the Kukri has a better reach and killer sharpness. Edge: The RED Team The Support: Tool has fought multiple wars, his gun is deadlier, and he is a throwing knife expert. The Medic doesn't stand a chance. Edge: The Expendables The Big Support Guy: While the Engineer is best if guarded, Trent can easily take care of himself and is leader of his own merc group giving him both experience and lethality. Edge: The Expendables Personal Edge: While the RED team is great in their own right, they're no match for the better organized, more modern and armed Expendables. Prediction: 5,985-4,015 Battle The Expendables x9 RED Team x9 6 months after the events of The Expendables... Ross, Trent, and Church all meet in their usual place. "What do you got for me?" asks Ross. "Rival team of mercs, RED's, you ever heard of em?" Church replies. "Bunch of pyschos, that's what I've heard." Trent says. "Well,they're moving in on a spot the government doesn't want them to. You cut em off with a little help, and you get paid." Church calmly says. "Who's my backup and what's the pay?" Ross, intrigued, asked. "Trent here volunteered to split the pay, plus you can bring Tool and that new kid of your's, what's his name, Billy, right? The pay? 3 mill for your team, half for Trent." Church answered. "You got yourself a deal." Ross held out his hand and Church shook it. At the base... The RED Team was bored out of their mind, as nothing had happened since they killed the BLUs in charge of this base. Suddenly, a chopper appeared on the horizon and Soldier cried,"Alright maggots, lets move!" and pulled out his rocket launcher. The Expendables landed and a group consisting of Gunnar, Trent, Toll Road, and Caesar went on to scout ahead, while Billy laid down sniper cover. Meanwhile, the Engineer had begun setting up defenses and was being guarded by DemoMan, Heavy, and Medic. "I got something, Billy, want to lay down a distraction?" Toll Road said into Comms. "Hell yeah." Billy replied then took aim. Suddenly, a sniper shot rang out, destroying a sentry. "MAH sentrys down!" cried the Engineer as he ran to repair it. "Hello." Trent said as he stood over the ruins of the destroyed sentry. The Engineer pulled out his pistol, but he was blown to bits before he could use it. x8 Enraged, the Heavy cried,"No one kills Engy on my vatch!", then lets the medic uber-charge him. Gunnar, Ceaser, Trent, and Toll retreat under heavy fire, while Billy fires shot after shot at the Heavy, who laughs them off. Suddenly, DemoMan fires a grenade shot, sending Toll flying. He hits he ground hard, and looks up to see the Pyro staring at him. With an evil laugh, the Pyro quickly torches Toll Road, then finishes him off with an axe. x8 "Toll Road!" Ceaser cried, then he opened fire with his AA-12. One shot hits the Heavy, who laughs, then another hits the DemoMan, who was in the middle of a shot of whiskey. He is killed instantly. x7 Meanwhile, in the below ground levels, Yang is scouting around and talking to Ross through comms, when a baseball bat hits him over the head. "Bonk!" The Scout cries as he hits Yang again and is kicked away. He draws his Force-a-Nature and charges Yang, who dodges the shot and finishes him off with FN F2000. "Yang, I heard gunshots. You okay?" "I'm fine," says Yang, "There was a member of that team here, but I think he's the only I one." Suddenly, the spy comes out of camo and backstabs Yang. "So you think..." The spy whispered as he shifted into Yang. x6 x7 The Heavy charged onto the Expendables as their bullets did nothing, when Tool saw the Medic and got an idea. Grabbing his knives, he ran around the Heavy and threw his knife at the Medic, who dodged to get out of the way. However, this left him without the cover of the Heavy, and he was killed by the combined fire of Tool's MRD and Billy's Sniper Rifle. x5 The Heavy, enraged at the death of Medic, tackles Tool and begins savagely punching him. Suddenly, an M79 shot from Gunnar hit Heavy in the shoulder. Annoyed, he shouted, "You may outsmart me, but you'll never outsmart bullet!" Then started firing, riddling Gunnar with bullets and sending the Expendables running into the underground part of the base. x6 Billy begins loading up his sniper station, and heads for the base when a sniper shot sends him scrambling for cover. "G'day!" The sniper shouts as he moves in. "Sh*t." Mutters Billy. The Sniper slowly walked over to where he last Billy, Kukri at the ready. Suddenly, Billy leaps out of cover and fires his Barrett M107, hitting the sniper in the leg. The Sniper returns fire and hits Billy in the arm, forcing him to drop his rifle and pull out his combat knife. He lunges and stabs the sniper in the arm, but the sniper switches to his Kukri and stabs Billy through the chest, a fatal wound. As Billy dies, the Sniper takes his hat off and says,"Nothing personal." x5 Meanwhile, in the underground bunker, Barney, Tool, Trent, Christmas, and Ceaser are pinned down by the Heavy and Soldier while Pyro had vanished, worrying both teams. Suddenly, Ross sees a way around the Heavy and gestures to it so Ceaser can follow him. As Tool, Christmas and Trent lay down cover fire, Ross runs down the hallway and takes a left, leading to the Heavy's left flank. "Hey chuckles!" Ceaser yells as he shoots the Heavy drawing his attention as Barney throws his grenade that lands at the Heavy's feet. "Uh oh." says the Heavy as he is blown to bits. x4 Suddenly, Yang comes out of nowhere and kicks the soldier into a wall, but the Soldier hits him across the face with the shovel and runs off. "Hey, Yang, you okay?" asks Ceaser as he helps Yang up. "Yeah... Perfect." suddenly Yang shimmers away, revealing the Spy, who tries to stab Ceaser in the chest but suddenly, a throwing knife soars through the air and hits him in the head killing him. Christmas walked over and calmly pulled out his knife. x3 "Ok, I think we're good." said an out of breath Ross as Ceaser shot the spy's corpse for good measure. "That's what you think, chaaaarge!" cried the Soldier as he fired a rocket that blows up Ceaser and sent the rest of the team flying. x4 Suddenly, as the team scrambled for cover, Sniper and Pyro came around the corner and opened fire on the surprised Expendables. The sniper shot got Tool through the chest and knocked him down, but the fire fell just short. The pyro switched to his axe and charged at the Team but Trent shoots them, killing them instantly. x2 Barney picked up Tool and carried him over his shoulder to a safer spot, as Christmas and Trent layed down cover fire. Trent shouted,"Go! I'll handle these clowns!" He and Christmas shook hands and then split up. Sniper fired shot after shot as Trent moved from cover to cover and then got close enough to return fire, hitting the Sniper and knocking back. Before he can fire again, Sniper got up and threw his Kukri, hitting Trent in the chest and seemingly killing him. As Sniper pulled himself up and walked over to get his Kukri, Trent stood up and shot Sniper in the face, killing him. x1 As Trent stands up, suddenly a shotgun blast hits him in the chest. Trent whips around, badly injured and returns fire hitting soldier in the leg. As he attempts to stand, Soldier fires off a shot and kills Trent. Badly bleeding, the Soldier shouts,"Medic! Oh. Right." x3 As the Ross and Tool find a good spot to rest, Tool says,"This is the end, my friend." "No! Stay with me." Barney shouted as Tool began to bleed out. "Do you think the woman I saw...(cough)... forgives me? (cough)" Tool asks. "Yeah, she does. Rest well." Barney replies as Tool dies in his arms. x2 Enraged, Ross stood up to see Christmas, who asks,"Now what?" With anger in his voice, Ross replied,"We finish this for Tool and everyone else on our team." The Soldier limped into the middle of the base to find a case of Intel waiting for him. "Well I'll be damned!" shouts the Soldier just before a barrage of gunfire comes flying at him. The Soldier cocks his shotgun and takes cover. Christmas walks into the the room looking for the Soldier when he jumps out of cover and hits Christmas in the back with the shovel. He whips around and kicks the Solider in the stomach, giving him time to pull out his knives. He charges at the soldier who shouts,"Knives to a gunfight? Hah!" then pulls out his shotgun. The Soldier hit Christmas in the face with the shotgun and prepared to finish him off, when a gunshot went off and the soldier fell to the ground, dead. x0 Ross walked over the Soldiers body and helped Christmas up. "Well that could have gone better." said Christmas as he wiped the blood off his shirt. "Could have gone worse." chuckled Ross as he grabbed the intel and he and Christmas headed for the chopper. Winner: The Expendables